Augmented reality technology is a new technology that combines real world information and virtual world information “seamlessly.” Specifically, it simulates and superimposes entity information (visual information, sound, taste, sense of touch etc.), which is hard to be experienced within certain temporal and spatial ranges of the real world, and applies virtual information to the real world, so as to be perceived by a human, thereby achieving a transcendental sense experience. Augmented reality technology not only exhibits information of the real world, but also presents virtual information simultaneously. The two kinds of information are mutually complementary.